At a social networking service platform, a user may desire to be informed of the user's friends' interactions and activities at the platform. However, depending on the number of friends the user has at the platform and/or the volume of the friends' interactions and activities, the user may be overwhelmed by notifications of all such interactions and activities at the platform. It would be desirable to present to a user a selected subset of such interactions and activities that may be of most interest to a user so that the user may consume the information in a more time efficient manner.